


(ab)normal

by rainclouded



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainclouded/pseuds/rainclouded
Summary: Lisa and Sayo think about the line between romance, friendship, and sex. α Lisa, ω Sayo
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	(ab)normal

As was the case every time she returned to her senses, the first thing Lisa felt was an overwhelming nausea. The thick, strong smell that filled the hotel room, the turbid, viscous liquid still oozing down Sayo's thighs, the lust that even now smoldered somewhere inside her—as her brain finally processed all of them, an acrid sensation rose in her throat.

"Sayo, are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Maintaining a safe distance from Sayo, Lisa pulled a sheet over herself and sat back against the wall.

Sayo sat up slowly and stretched out her arms, the sight of her naked torso prompting Lisa to avert her gaze.

"I'm doing fine, I believe. Some of these bites sting a little bit, but it's nothing too serious." She rubbed her shoulders, and Lisa swallowed audibly.

"Sorry. I kind of overdid it a bit, didn't I…"

"It isn't a big deal. Certainly for me, doing… this kind of thing is preferable to trying to endure everything by myself."

"I mean, I get that, but I still feel kind of bad, you know?"

"…You're a kind person, Lisa."

Really, what Lisa wanted to apologize for wasn't her being rougher than she should have been with Sayo. It was something more broad, more abstract, more out of either of their control.

Her mind drifted to a movie she'd watched earlier that year. The sex scene in that had been tender, loving, a natural extension of the blossoming romance between the main characters. It was the kind of thing she'd watched and immediately felt desperately that she wanted to experience. A longed-for ideal.

And something so far removed from what she and Sayo were doing so as to be nearly unrecognizable.

"Don't you ever just get _tired_ of all this, Sayo? Having so much of your life controlled by some kind of stupid biological urge to get pregnant? Having to do this kind of thing just so that you can live your life somewhat normally?"

Sayo gave Lisa a resigned smile. "If there was something I could do about it, I might be more concerned. Of course it frustrates me on occasion, but there are far worse fates out there than this."

"Something about having my life decided for me by stuff I can't control really rubs me the wrong way." Lisa stuck out her lower lip, pouting, and Sayo laughed.

"You don't have to do this with me, you know? Since you seem to hate it that much."

"…Do you wish it were someone other than me?"

"If I am stuck in this body, I'd rather the person to 'take care' of it were you. Will you forgive me that bit of selfishness?"

"You know I won't say no to you, don't you? I liked you better when you were too awkward to say stuff like that!" Lisa let out a sigh, but there was no serious disappointment laden in it. She didn't like having to see Sayo suffer. Nor did she like the kind of person she turned into when faced with Sayo in heat. But if she was asked like that, there was no way she could refuse Sayo's request.

"Well, if you want me to keep, um, helping you, I don't mind."

"Even after everything you just said?" Sayo was smirking faintly.

"The two of us are kind of in the same boat, aren't we? I mean, it's true that it frustrates me, but if I were to just leave you behind to fend for yourself, that wouldn't sit right with me either."

"I'm honored."

"What kind of friend would I be if I just rejected you when you asked for my help?"

"I think it's reasonable to reject this task in particular."

There was a brief silence before Sayo spoke again. "Is 'friends' really the best way to describe what's going on here?"

"…How else would you describe it? You can't really call it _romantic_ , can you? There's no, like, dates, or kissing, or creating a mood, or anything like that. There's about as much romance involved as there is in going to the doctor."

"You've definitely kissed me before, though."

"I have? I don't remember that at all…"

"It's kind of sad to think that my first kiss came from someone who has no memory of it. Isn't it supposed to be a momentous occasion?"

"Shut up. Anyway, that doesn't invalidate my point! It wasn't romantic or anything, just something that happened in the heat of the moment. Unless you think there's some sort of romance in what we've been doing."

"I'm not sure I do think that, no. But it's true that I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this with just anyone."

Lisa sighed, with more frustration this time. "You know, whenever you see romance in TV or movies or books or whatever, it feels so easy to follow. You fall in love with someone and follow a series of steps that eventually end in you finding happiness, and even if a few of the steps get jumbled around a bit it isn't that big of a deal. But I don't think either of us will ever end up having that kind of normal romance. Isn't that kind of, I don't know, sad?"

She could feel a lump rising in her throat, and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly, as though that might keep her together. After a second, she felt a different sensation, that of Sayo's bare shoulder bumping up against hers.

"What, did you not calm down enough from the first time? Want to do it again?"

"That's not it." Sayo was silent for a second, and when Lisa glanced over in her direction her cheeks were faintly tinged with red. "I, um… in a couple of days, when I'm recovered, do you want to go somewhere? Like, to go see a movie, or eat dinner… something like that."

"…Sure." Lisa herself felt vaguely embarrassed. Really, to think that the two of them had no reaction to rough sex but started blushing at the faintest mention of a date… in a way, it was kind of comedic.

Sayo laid her head on Lisa's shoulder, and Lisa found herself running her hands through that tangled green hair, gently teasing out the knots. Her motions as she stroked Sayo's head were clumsy and unsteady, as though she'd forgotten how to be anything but rough, and an amused expression settled on Sayo's face.

"I feel like you were a lot better at this kind of thing when we first met."

"A lot's changed since then, all right?"

Still smiling, Sayo lifted her head off of Lisa's shoulder, and Lisa suddenly felt a surge of emotion rush through her. On some level it was instinctual. And yet what drove her couldn't be reduced to just a biological impulse, a reaction of pheromones to pheromones.

She pulled Sayo's face towards her, the distance between them gradually closing until Sayo closed her eyes—just a few centimeters more—and then something soft and immediately after a sharp pain as teeth connected.

The two of them pulled back from each other, Sayo covering her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." That was all Lisa could offer. She wasn't certain what exactly it was that she was apologizing for.

"I didn't, well, _dislike_ it, exactly, but your technique left something to be desired."

"…Want to try again, then?"

"Go ahead."

This time, other than the faint taste of iron lingering in Lisa's mouth, their kiss was more successful.

"…I thought you said that there was nothing romantic about what we were doing." Sayo's face was red, and she wasn't meeting Lisa's eyes.

"I mean, I did, but, uh, now that I think about it, would it be that bad if there was? Something a little bit more normal between us?"

"I think 'normal' might be a little out of the realm of possibility for us, but being abnormal isn't bad in itself, is it?" Sayo laid back down on the bed, and Lisa crawled under the sheets next to her.

For this moment, at least, Lisa felt like she could properly appreciate the warmth of Sayo's body, the smooth feeling of her skin. When she woke up tomorrow, she suspected that having Sayo by her side would once again awaken that part of her that she hated. But for now, the sensation was comforting and relaxing, a feeling she'd almost forgotten that someone else's skin could give you.

Not quite the romance she'd longed for. But not quite not that, either.

"Hey, Sayo."

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the aquarium."

"I don't mind, but why there?"

"The characters in the romance novels I used to read went on dates there a lot, so I thought it might be nice to try it too."

"You're still hung up on that sort of thing?"

"If we're really going to try and do this, I want to do it right. I'd feel bad if I just, like, put a token amount of effort in." She pushed her face into Sayo's neck. "…You're important to me, Sayo. I don't want to hurt you."

Sayo turned to face Lisa and softly stroked her hair and her cheek. Lisa closed her eyes, letting herself submerge into the feeling of Sayo's fingers.

If there was one thing she'd learned throughout all of this, it was that both she and Sayo were capable of far uglier and far rougher acts than they ever would have imagined.

But at the same time, maybe they were also capable of far gentler and far more tender acts as well.

**Author's Note:**

> my knowledge of omegaverse stuff is all secondhand and somewhat limited so it's possible this seems a little strange. it feels, to me, like a compelling premise that also has a high probability of going in uncomfortable directions (in both good and bad ways), so i sort of tried to distill what i personally found engaging about it. relationships that start from unexpected places are good...


End file.
